Randomness with Axel, Roxas, and Demyx!
by Tofujolras
Summary: This story is basically about Axel, Roxas, And Demyx and what they do to get on everyone's nerves. Dun worry, no yaoi! Just a crazy person writing crazy stuff :D Hope you enjoy! My first fanfic! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Fluffs here! :D **

**I hope you all enjoy this :) This story resulted of boredom and my english teacher yelling at me to write an essay. Lol :3 **

**By the way, I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Awesome people do :D**

* * *

><p><strong>A Typical Day in the World that Never Was<strong>

It was a usual day in Castle Oblivion. Birds were singing, Xaldin was cooking, Zexion was reading, and Larxene was chasing Axel, Demyx, and Roxas down the hall towards Xemnas' room.

"You are so dead!" Larxene shouted.

"Hah!" Axel, the cocky red-head, who was at the rear of the trio, said, "Playing with the superior's aerial sabers _again! _Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Roxas, the blond logical one, was in the middle of the trio, and Demyx, the 'baby' of the three, was at the front holding the pictures that had showed Larxene messing around with Xemnas' personal-not to mention favorite-weapon.

Roxas spoke up, "Go Demyx! It's only a bit farther!" still running he turned toward Axel and Larxene. "Axel you need to stall, she's gaining on us."

"I gotcha covered. Run for it." Axel stopped and summoned his element. He felt the molecules coming together at his will. Suddenly a wall of fire appeared between him and Larxene. She stopped quickly, and just in time: her bright yellow hair almost got singed.

"You wanna play?" she smirked, always ready for a challenge. "Ok then." Summoning her element, almost all of them had one, she prepared for her attack.

Axel started running, "Demyx! I could use some help here!"

"Ok!" Demyx shouted back. "Roxas..."

"I got it." Roxas grabbed the pictures and ran. Demyx stopped and summoned his element. He had to plan it just right. A lightning bolt jumped from Larxene's hands and shot through the fire towards Axel. A floating sphere of water appeared behind Axel just in time, taking the shock of the electricity.

"Perfect." Demyx said, pleased. Axel caught up to him and they ran. The fire wouldn't hold her long.

Roxas reached Xemnas' room and slipped the pictures under the door. "Superior! Let us in!"

From the inside of the room Xemnas sighed, "Not again." He stacked his paperwork then walked over, picked up the pictures, and unlocked the door. Roxas, Demyx, and Axel bolted in panting and smiling. They had got her again. It was like a game to them.

"Numbers VIII, IX, and XIII!-"

"I'm getting tired of our 'numbers.' XIII is Roxas, IX is Demyx, and VIII is me, Axel. Can we use our names?"

Xemnas ignored them. He was number I in Organization XIII and, therefore, the first to start the organization. He wished they would show a bit more respect. "While you bring me very good information this has become very annoying." He paused, listening to Larxene pound on the door. "Get out. I'll talk to her."

Confident that he had saved them once again, they walked to the door.

"You. Are. Toast." Larxene said, now facing them. A small flame was suddenly on her head.

"No," Axel laughed, "You are." She scowled and extinguished the flame.

"Come in XII." Xemnas called from the room. She walked in, but not before giving them a look of pure evil.

The door shut and the trio laughed. They laughed and laughed and laughed.

Wiping the tears from his eyes Demyx said, "C'mon guys let's watch the fun." He led them to Xigbar's room. Demyx and Xigbar got along well, so when Demyx knocked they got in. This was a _really _big deal. No one got to even see the inside of Xigbar's room, and if you walked inside, well you had a better chance of living if you threw yourself from a 50-story building. "Hey Xiggy!" Demyx said. Xigbar, as usual, was playing cards with Luxord.

He picked up a card then stood up. "What's up Dem-Dem?" He smiled, always happy to see Demyx.

"'Allo Dem!" Luxord called with his British accent.

Xigbar turned his glance to Axel and Roxas. "I know you guys have already signed all five contracts but I must still warn you: if anyone finds out I let you in here..." He let the question hang.

Harmoniously Axel and Roxas said, "We know Xigbar."

"Xigbar?"

"Lord Xigbar."

"Good. Don't mess anything up." He walked back to his seat and waited for Luxord to finish his turn.

Demyx led the trio to an all too familiar spot: a picture of a really cool bow and arrow. Xigbar loved archery. Demyx pulled the picture on its side and it opened like a door. There was a cleverly disguised hole there, and through it the trio could watch Larxene getting yelled at by Xemnas. They loved it.

Xemnas was talking, "...getting tired of you misusing my aerial sabers, but those boys are annoying me."

Larxene was surprised. "Superior?"

"To make this short, I grant you permission to do whatever sees fit in your eyes to avoid me having to deal with this again. Now I have missions to give out. I'll see you in a while XII."

She grinned, "Thank you Superior."

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas froze.

"What are we gonna do?" Demyx asked. Larxene was the only girl in the Organization, but she was the most feared. All three were as scared as if, well as if Larxene was after them. Demyx walked over to Xigbar, pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Dem-Dem?"

"Larxene is after us." Luxord and Xigbar stopped playing.

"Whoa, I'm so sorry for you three." Larxene was known for her ways of torture. One time she tied them up and blasted 'Best of Both Worlds' by Hannah Montana for 24 hours straight. Another time she made them eat Marluxia's cooking. Yet another time she dyed all their clothes neon pink. The list went on and on. You would think that they would have learned by now.

Either way they needed a plan. They knew she had a couple 'slaves' who would tell her anything because they were so terrified of her. They also knew her hearing was excellent.

"I'll keep an eye on her and try to see what she's planning." Roxas said. It was risky, but he was the fastest and shortest, so he could get around pretty well. He walked out of the room cautiously.

"We are dead."

"No Demyx we're not...not yet anyway." Axel said. "Roxas will tell us what room she's in and then we'll go to a room kinda close by. She has a mission tomorrow so all we gotta do is avoid her until then. After that we can ask Saix to ask Xemnas to tell her not to kill us."

"Why are we going to ask Saix?" Demyx wondered.

"We're going to ask Saix because Saix and Xemnas are best friends. Got it memorized?" Axel said with a grin. His plan might just work.

Roxas walked in nervously. "She's in the kitchen, talking to Xaldin."

"Ooo, what's for lunch?"

"Demyx, this is no time to be thinking about food. It smelled great though."

Xigbar spoke up, "You guys can chill here for now, but I gotta go to the store with Saix in a few, we're low on hair gel. Anyway, you know the rule. When I'm gone..."

"We're gone." all three said at the same time.

"She's in the kitchen, right?" Axel said, "The kitchen is in the middle of our castle, she picked a good spot."

"How about going to Luxord's place? Luxord, can we go there?"

"Nope." He said and put down the winning hand. Xigbar started shuffling the cards.

"How about we go to Vexen's place?" Roxas asked.

"Umm, that would work. I don't like Vexen's place though..." Demyx answered.

"We don't have a choice. Come on." Roxas stood up and walked to the door, then Axel, then Demyx. They slowly opened the door. "Looks alright..." They quietly walked out. Since the rooms were ordered by seniority they only had to go two doors down as Vexen was Number IV. Passing Xaldin's room they arrived at Vexen's place. An intimidating green fog came from under the door that smelled, oddly enough, like flowers. Roxas gulped nervously then knocked. She might have heard them walking through the hall, the kitchen door was about five feet down. The trio could hear talking in the kitchen. It was torture to wait there, in eyesight of the door. To afraid to knock again, in case she heard it, they had to wait. Breathing was even hard. Every little sound was amplified, and every second, an eternity. The voices stopped in the kitchen. Hands shaking, they watched the kitchen door. The doorknob turned.

"Axel..." Roxas whispered, "Do you have a plan B?"

"No." he choked out.

The door opened and Xaldin walked out. Everyone sighed, but they still were aware that she could walk out at anytime.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost, everything alright?" He had a policeman sort of personality, and he was their chef, so they had to say something good.

Roxas nudged Axel, knowing he was clever with words. "Hi Superior, no we wanted to ask Vexen something and whatever he's doing down there" he gestured to the fog, "is making us dizzy."

Xaldin chuckled, "I was just talking to Vexen; he's in the kitchen."

"Is anyone else in the kitchen?"

"Nope." Everyone sighed again. Xaldin walked on and turned a nearby corner.

"If she's not in the kitchen...then where is she?" Demyx asked. Everyone grew pale again looking at every door and window suspiciously.

Vexen walked out of the kitchen, iced coffee in hand. Noticing the thick fog seeping from the door he ignored the trio and threw open the door, which happened to be open, not locked as they all presumed. A flood of flower-scented green fog flooded into the hallway. "Not again." he muttered. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx followed. The wonderful smell was getting stronger and stronger as they approached Vexen's lab. He always had some scientific experiment going on. The fog got thicker and thicker as they went down the stairs. Finally they arrived. "Marluxia! I have repeatedly told you: never, and I mean _never_ go into my lab without me being there." Marluxia was standing there, laughing.

"Vexen, it was fun! Besides, your lab smells great now." He grinned.

"Out." Vexen pointed to the door. Marluxia didn't move. "Fine." Summoning his element, he shot chunks of ice toward Marluxia. Marluxia didn't move, and soon a wall of vines were between him and the ice.

"Cool it Vexen." he said, still not moving. Their ongoing battle continued.

Larxene walked towards Lexaeus' room. "Those twerps..."

"Hello Larxene." A voice came suddenly.

It startled her; she broke stride, stumbled, but caught herself at the last moment. Spinning around, she said, "You ignorant- oh it's you Zexion. Sorry, your voice is similar to Axel's for some reason."

The grey-blue haired, serious and short bookworm continued. "Yes, now I have heard you are looking for VIII, IX, and XIII. Am I wrong?"

"Yes, I am."

"They are hiding in IV's room."

"And you're telling me this...why?"

"They mixed up all of my books and hid my favorites. I found them of course."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." he walked away.

She walked quickly towards Vexen's room. "When I get there I'm going to make them wish they were never born." She stopped. That was her usual response. She needed something better then that. "I know." She smiled.

Back at Vexen's place, it was a battlefield. "I'm scared Roxas." Axel said from behind an overthrown table.

"You? I never knew Vexen could get like that."

Vexen and Marluxia were still arguing and the green fog was still pretty thick. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas were huddled together, wondering what to do. Suddenly Larxene emerged from the fog, crouching beside them. All three froze, no longer concerned about Vexen and Marly.

"C'mon guys," Larxene said, "I bet there's a way out of here." Nobody moved. They just sat there, dumbfounded. Why on earth would she try to help them? "Fine then." She got a hold of Roxas' hand and pulled, making him stand up. The other two stayed close to Roxas, and she navigated them safely through the battle.

"Uh...thank you." Roxas said, still surprised.

Axel was just about to ask her why on earth she did that, when she explained herself. "I thought you guys were right, turning me in to Xemnas like that. So I should be the one saying thanks." She gave them a smile and walked away.

"Whoa." Demyx said, "Am I dreaming?"

"No, I think _she_ is..." Axel said, "But this is great!"

"Yeah!" Demyx agreed.

Roxas was still suspicious. "Don't you guys think that was a little too weird?"

"No...Maybe...I don't care. Let's go mess up Zexion's books again, that was fun." Demyx said. They all carelessly forgot about Larxene and walked to Zexion's room.

After lunch, Larxene walked to Marluxia's room. "That was hard, acting like I actually forgave them, but it'll be worth it." She arrived and knocked.

A voice shouted, "Password!"

"Marluxia, it's me! Open up." The door opened shortly. "Thank you Marly."

"No problem, what's up? I have some unfinished business, so can you sum this up?"

"I need to punish an unfortunate group of nobodies and I have an idea that's better than your cooking."

"Better? What is it?" She told him her plan. "Ok, that _is _better than my cooking. Let's get Vexen and set up." he grinned.

After tearing up Zexion's room again, the trio crashed at Axel's place. They always used Axel's place for video games, movies, and sleeping, so everyday was a sleepover to them. This particular evening they were playing Final Fantasy VII.

"Ooo, go there Roxas!"

"I got it."

As usual, they were completely oblivious as to what Larxene was planning. "After five hours of Final Fantasy they finally fell asleep! Five hours!" Vexen scowled. "And you Marluxia! Don't even think I've forgiven you for earlier. Just you wait."

"Hush Vexen. Now you guys know the plan. Marly, do you have everything?"

"Of course."

"Let's go."

The next morning Roxas awoke first. He opened his eyes and sat up. Rather, he tried to stand up. He had fallen asleep on some pillows and now they were saran-wrapped to him. His arms and legs were stuck together similarly. "Larxene. She got us." he sighed, almost laughing as he struggled to get up. Nothing gived, she wrapped him up good. With all his might he tried one last time. It was no good. "Axel! Demyx! Get up!" _If you can..._he added silently. "Axel!"

"What?" Axel grumbled and rolled over. However he was saran-wrapped just like Roxas, so instead of rolling a little, he fell off the bed. Roxas heard an "Ow!" as Axel hit the floor. "Now for Demyx."

"Why is the floor cold?" Axel asked.

"I don't know. Now help me out of here." Like worms, both Axel and Roxas wriggled in an effort of freeing themselves. After seven and a half minutes Axel finally broke free. Axel stood up to free Roxas but slipped on the floor.

"Ice! She got Vexen to help her too!" The entire floor was coated in very slippery ice. Axel tried to get up again but slipped, glided across the floor and slammed into the wall. Roxas forgot about the saran-wrap and laughed. Axel got up, steadying himself with a nearby dresser. He started laughing too. They both were basically thinking the same thing. 'This is the weirdest, funniest, most humiliating thing in the world. Only Larxene would've thought of this.' Axel, now using the ice, glided to Roxas. He over shot, however and slammed them both across the room. After they stopped sliding, he freed Roxas. They struggled to get up, falling several times. Roxas slid over to Demyx and unwrapped him. Axel glided over to his bed and used his flames to melt the ice. "Wish I would've thought of that sooner."

"Roxas?" Demyx stirred.

"Larxene pranked us while we were asleep." Roxas explained quickly. "Now could you clear up this water?" The ice, now melted, was drenching everything on the ground.

"Yeah," Demyx said sleepily, "Here I go." The water formed into a ball and threw itself out the window. "Good Night..."

Roxas, however, was used to Demyx falling asleep. "Axel."

"I got it." A little flame appeared on Demyx. "It won't burn him, don't worry." Demyx jumped up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he scowled. "I thought you said you wouldn't do that anymore."

"Yeah, yeah. Drastic times call for drastic actions. Now let's get out of here." Axel said.

Roxas nodded and all three walked to the door. Demyx opened it and a wave of freezing-cold orange juice splashed on them. "I should've figured that out." Roxas said, now sticky. "I didn't think she remembered that time." A couple months ago all three propped a humongous tub full of water against her door so when she opened it the water splashed on her. She did the same but with orange juice.

"Why orange juice?" Axel said, picking himself up.

"So I wouldn't be able to sense it." Demyx replied. "I _can_ tell if there is a big amount of water nearby. She's smart."

After nearly an hour of changing out of their wet clothes and cleaning Axel's room they walked into the kitchen, and of course Larxene was there, casually reading a book. "Did you guys enjoy your morning?" she said sarcastically. "I taped the whole thing, just in case you wanted to relive it all." she smiled, but not harshly, as they would've thought. She laughed, happy to have pulled it off. They started laughing too; halfheartedly glad she got them back. They were basically a family, like thirteen siblings under one roof, and that's the way they liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think? Please review! It won't take more than a minute, and it would mean a lot to me :3 <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Fluffs here! This is the second chapter; hope ya like it! :3 By the way, thanks to sonicdisney for the review!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Beat It (By Michael Jackson), or the German Chocolate Cake recipe. (I got it from one of my mom's cooking books.) It's a real recipe, so go ahead and make the cake if ya want to! Lemme know how it turns out though. :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Candy, Cake, and More!<strong>

**The Supermarket!**

A couple days after the "Orange Juice" incident, as it was now called, our favorite trio was actually...asleep.

"Axel..." a sleepy Roxas called. "I think someone's knocking at the door...Axel, get up."

"No, get Demyx." Axel said, then rolled over and went back to sleep.

Roxas scowled and looked at a nearby clock. He yawned and said, "Axel...it's your room. Get...up." His head nodded a little, then, "It's 1:47...we might make lunch in time...if we hurry up-" and his head hit the pillow again and fell asleep.

After a minute more, Saix opened the door and roared, "YOU THREE BETTER GET UP RIGHT NOW! THE SUPERIOR WANTS YOU IN HIS SIGHT IMMEDIATELY!"

Faster then you could say 'scared', Axel, Roxas, and Demyx were fast-walking to Xemnas' room. Usually, Saix was calm, especially around Demyx. Those two got along really well. But on the occasion that he got angry, well, it was not a pretty sight.

"Thank you, VII." Xemnas said. Saix bowed and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Now, VIII, IX, and XIII. I have called you here for a very important mission. It should not be taken lightly. Not a second after lunch, you must be out of this castle. Am I understood?"

"Yes Superior." They said as one.

"I am assigning you to this mission for three main reasons:

#1 To prove yourselves worthy for greater missions,

#2 To attempt to make you better nobodies,

and #3 no one else wants this mission.

So, I hope you three will do well."

Axel and Roxas groaned. They knew what mission it was. However, Demyx didn't.

"What is it?" Demyx asked innocently.

"It is this:" Xemnas answered. "I will give you a list for what we need for the year. You three will go to a 'supermarket' and get these things. I will give you the munny needed; however, if you see something you wish to acquire, you may spend your own munny. That may make this mission more enjoyable. I will see you after lunch."

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx left the room soberly. None of them had ever gone on that mission before, but it had a horrible reputation.

"Well..." Demyx said, "What's for lunch?"

"The usual." Axel replied.

"Ah."

So, after 'the usual'—which consisted of soda, pizza, and a few cupcakes, the trio headed off.

"Where is the hair gel?" Axel asked. "It's the first thing on this huge list."

"Uhh...I don't know, let's try here." Roxas said, and turned down a nearby isle.

Our trio was at a supermarket. But not just _any _supermarket. This was your huge, buy in bulk, can't see the end of it, SUPERmarket.

Roxas was pushing the cart, Demyx was riding in it, and Axel was walking next to Roxas trying to figure out where the hair gel was.

"How much do we need?" Demyx asked.

"It says here...50 gallons." Axel said, analyzing the enormous shopping list.

"Aww man. We went back down to 50?" Roxas grimaced.

"Yeah. I wish it was still 75."

"I see it!" Demyx called from the cart. "It's right there!" He said, pointing. Spotting it as well, Roxas turned down the isle. Roxas and Axel grabbed gallon after gallon and loaded it into the cart. Demyx helped stack it all, and when it got too crowded he got out.

"Well," Demyx said, "There's still a bit more room. What's next on the list Axel?"

"80 lab rats."

"For Vexen, I'm guessing." Roxas replied, disgusted. "Well, I think we'll find those in the pet section. Come on." He said and headed off. Axel and Demyx followed closely, staring at all the stuff that towered above their heads.

After a few minutes, something caught Demyx's eye. He stopped walking and said, "Lollipop."

"Not right now Demyx—Axel, do see the pet section?"

"No I don't...try down that isle." Axel replied.

"But I think I saw it over there." Roxas pointed.

"Then why are you asking me?" They continued walking and talk/arguing, but Demyx stayed put.

"Lolli-POP~!" He said, and ran gleefully towards the lollipop that was bigger than his head. He checked his pockets. Inside were many things, but the thing he pulled out was 2,500 munny Xigbar had given him. He smiled. "LOLLIPOP! You shall be MIIIIIIIINE! Yay!" He danced around, grabbed an empty nearby shopping cart, and ran down the candy isles, dumping all the candy that could fit into it.

Ten minutes later, Axel and Roxas were still arguing about where the pet isle was, while wandering through random isles. "Axel. I've told you and told you. The pet isle is that way."

"NO, it isn't. We passed the frozen isles looking for the hair gel. Then, I said, 'Oh hey. Fish.' Those fish weren't dead, they were swimming. Therefore the pet isle is THAT way."

"Fine then, Demyx should be able to sense water, so let's let HIM guide us. Demyx, where is the—Demyx?"

Axel and Roxas looked around. Demyx was gone.

"Demyx! Demyx! DEMYX!" They called.

"Where did you last see him?" Roxas asked. "He was here when we got the hair gel right?"

"I don't...yeah he was." Axel said. "Maybe...uh, no I don't remember seeing him after that. Do you?"

"No...What do we do?" Roxas asked, very worried.

Surprisingly calm-headed Axel said, "Let's start at one end then slowly work our way to the other. We'll go through every isle. He has munny with him if he gets hungry. He'll be fine. In the meantime, if we see something on the list, we'll get it. Ok?"

"You're right. Ok, let's start over at that corner." Roxas said. Axel nodded, took the cart, and went to the corner and started looking for Demyx, and looking for the things on the list.

"Ooo! There's the coffee. That was on the list, right?" Axel said.

"Yeah, looks like we're gonna need 30 of those sized containers."

"The ones over there?"

"No, the big ones up there."

"Ah. Well, let's get to work then."

After piling them into the cart, Axel asked, "Ok, the cart is practically full, what did Xemnas say Saix did?"

"Oh, he said that he reserved the east corner of the store...and we're supposed to go there and dump all the stuff out, then go and get the rest."

"Then let's go—Hey Roxas, I found the pet isle." He laughed and pointed. "It's right there." They laughed and stacked the rats, carefully, on top of the coffee. After a couple minutes, they arrived to the east corner. Demyx was there, sitting on a mountain of candy.

"Hi guys!" He said. "Ooo! You got the rats! And the coffee! I got my lollipop!" He said gleefully.

Axel and Roxas sighed with relief.

"Thank God." Roxas said.

"You were here the whole time? Axel asked.

Demyx grinned. "Yep! So what's next on the list?"

"Oh, uh...dry ice and lasers. I wonder who that's for..." Axel responded.

"I don't know. Probably Xemnas or Xigbar."

"That should be two isles behind the candy isle." Demyx replied. "I think I saw it there. Isle 7."

"Let's go then." Roxas smiled. They passed isle 65, then 55, then 45, then 35, 25, 15, then finally 5. From there they moved up to 6, but there was a crowd at 7.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked a random guy watching.

"It's so COOL! There is this buff dude with long silver hair and a long thin sword! And he's fighting this _other_ buff dude with yellow gravity-defying hair! And he has a HUGE sword!" The guy went back to watching, leaving Axel, Roxas, and Demyx confused and amazed at the same time.

"Ooooookay. What's the next thing on the list? We'll get the lasers later."

"Uh, coke. That sounds easy enough. Does anyone know where it's at?" Roxas asked.

"Oh yeah, I saw it." Axel said. "It should be a couple isles down."

Demyx got in the cart again and Axel pushed it down the isles.

"You guys, I was wondering, do you know a reason why everyone would hate this mission?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know..." Demyx said. "I mean I got my candy, which I haven't had in_ years!_"

Roxas and Axel looked at each other, "It's actually been about a month..." Axel said. "But that is a good point. I mean, we could get _anything._" All three stopped and stared at each other...they could get anything.

Axel spoke up, "Ok, it's 2-ish, at 5 o' clock we all meet at the corner Saix reserved us. In the meantime...we stock up on everything we want. But, to make sure we get everything..." He took the list from Roxas and ripped it. "You take that piece Roxas, you take this one Demyx, and I'll keep this one. Everyone get it?" With an evil grin, they all nodded, and then set off.

Back at Castle Oblivion...all the older nobodies were feeling pretty bad. They all were at the big kitchen table staring at the three empty seats. Even Xemnas, Larxene, and Zexion were there.

"I feel bad for letting them go." Saix said.

"Yeah," Xigbar added. "We should have taken that terribly boring mission."

"Even I feel sorry for those twerps. It only takes half the day." Larxene said.

"Yeah." Luxord said, surprisingly sober. "After those awful hours, we could have just partied."

Zexion stood up on his stack of books that were on top of his chair. "We should bake them a cake!" Everyone stared in amazement as the teen jumped of his chair, injured his ankle, for it was a bit high off the ground, got up, and ran into his room. He limped back with a cookbook. "What do you guys say?"

"We should." Xigbar said.

"You're right Zexion." Lexaeus said.

"I'll help." Luxord said.

"I'll supervise to make sure good ol' Luxy doesn't put rum in the cake batter." Larxene said.

"Well...so as long as it's chocolate." Xemnas said. The others agreed on that.

"Ok, how does a Devil's food cake sound to everyone?" Zexion asked.

Luxord walked over and grabbed the cookbook. "That's too simple. What about...Lemon-Poppy-seed pound cake?"

"There's not chocolate in that." Saix said as he snatched the cookbook. "What about...ooh! Chocolate sponge cake?"

Marly grabbed the book from Saix. "Nah, what about..." His eyes lit up. "I've got it! German Chocolate Cake!"

"Great." Xemnas said, and then walked out of the room. "Get to it."

"Ok, then." Zexion climbed up on his chair again, and started giving orders. "Saix, get 4 ounces of German sweet cooking chocolate." Saix started for the pantry. "Larxene, flour and sugar. Lexaeus, baking powder and baking soda, yes there's a difference, no it's not soda that is baked." They headed towards the pantry as well. "Luxord, three eggs." He searched the fridge. "Marluxia, 1 teaspoon of vanilla." Marly grinned ear to ear. "Not the grown plant, the liquid." Marly pouted, than walked to the cupboards. Zexion rolled his eyes, then continued giving orders. "Xigbar, a ½ a cup of butter, softened. Vexen, some buttermilk." They nodded and started for the fridge, but bumped into Luxord who dropped the eggs. Zexion sighed. Saix came back and put the chocolate on the table. "Thanks Saix. Can you clean that up? More eggs Luxord." He turned to Xaldin. "We'll need a saucepan, a bowl, an electric mixer, and an 8 by 1½ inch round pan." Xaldin nodded solemnly and walked off. Eventually everyone cleaned up and came back to the enormous dining table.

"Ok... Larxene." Zexion said. "I need you to put the chocolate and a 1/3 cup of water in the saucepan over... low heat till melted." She nodded and did so. "Ok, in the meantime, Marluxia. I need you to measure out 1 2/3 cups of flour into that bowl." Marly started getting into the flour. "Xigbar, measure out 1 1/3 cups of sugar and put it in that bowl. Lexaeus, measure out 1 teaspoon of baking powder and put it in the bowl...Luxord? I need you to put down the rum and put in ½ teaspoon of baking soda."

Larxene came back with the chocolate. "That's great Larxene." Zexion replied as she set it on the table. "Can you put a...1/8 of a teaspoon of salt into the bowl? That looks great. Now Saix, stir in the chocolate." Saix grabbed a wooden spoon. "While he is doing that, I need someone to put in 2/3 of a cup of the buttermilk. Thank you Marluxia. I need another nobody to add ½ of soft butter." Xigbar started for the butter. "Let's see... XI, where is the vanilla!"

Marly finished pouring in the buttermilk, then shrugged. "I have no idea. I didn't see it."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "If you would, Xaldin?" Xaldin went to the pantry and came back with a bottle of vanilla. He measured it out and put it in. "Ok, Saix that looks good, I'm going to need you to get the electric mixer and beat it-"

Saix, Xigbar, Luxord, and Marly burst out in song, "Just beat it! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just BEAT IT! JUST BEAT IT! BEAT IT!" And Marly added a, "WHOO!" They continued through the whole song, singing at the top of their lungs.

"Good times, good times." Luxord said, laughing.

Saix laughed, then said, "Remember when Marluxia tried to-" Then Saix busted up laughing.

"Yeah!" Xigbar said. "He was trying to sing that high note and he was like, 'Eeeee—ah—KAW! Oh...shoot.' That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" They were on the floor laughing so hard they were crying. Marly then stood up and tried to recreate his stupidity, but collapsed halfway because it was so funny to him. That resulted in everyone else laughing except Zexion.

Zexion mumbled something about 'morons' and 'vacation' to himself then climbed up on his chair again. "Everyone. I need you all to calm down and—" He rolled his eyes; no one was listening. "EVERYONE!" Nothing. "**SAIX!** YOU CALM DOWN OR I AM GETTING THE **SUPERIOR** IN HERE!

Saix wiped tears, stood up shakily, then collapsed and laughed again.

_**~*~20 Minutes Later~*~**_

"Now, _mix _the ingredients in the bowl with an electric _mixer._ Just for two minutes Saix. Very good. Ok, now we need...Lexaeus, I need you to add two eggs. Uh...you need to crack them before you put them in...Oh wow. It helps if you crack them over a bowl...Uh...Xaldin, will you clean that mess? Thanks, and Larxene add two eggs while Saix _mixes_ it for two minutes. Ok, we are almost done! Pour it into the two greased and floured baking pans. Xigbar, put it in the oven please."

"How long does it have to cook for?" Saix asked.

"30 to 40 minutes." Zexion answered. "So, someone set a timer. In the meantime, let's make the castle look like an actual party. We will need: streamers, soda, pizza, icing for the cake, confetti, and balloons. If you think of anything else, bring it."

"Imagine their faces!" Xigbar said. "They'll be so tired and worn out and disappointed from that mission, but when they see this!" Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Luxord, who had mysteriously passed out under the table.

"That was so FUN!" Axel said.

"I know right?" Roxas answered.

"And I got my lollipop." Demyx smiled, half-eaten lollipop in hand.

Our trio was as happy as could be. They were walking out of the SUPER-market, a couple dozen carts in tow. In addition to what was on the list, Axel had bags of cheese whizz, silly string, the new Final Fantasy, and chips. Roxas had cool whip, taco sauce, some manga he wanted to catch up on, and a personal 5 month supply of mountain dew. Demyx had candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, and a baby gray and white kitten.

"Isn't he cute?"

"Yes Demyx, he is cute." Axel smiled.

Roxas took a gulp of mountain dew, and then asked, "What are you going to name him?"

"Hmm...I don't know. Can you guys think of anything?"

"What about Fatty?" Axel suggested.

"No, how about Cherry Pie?" Roxas said.

"I got it!" Axel said. "What about smoky?"

"Nah..." Roxas and Demyx said simultaneously.

The unnamed kitten was dozing on Demyx's shoulder. He stretched and slowly opened his bright blue eyes. "Miw?" The kitten whispered sleepily.

"What about 'Prince?" Roxas suggested.

"Aww, that sounds good." Demyx agreed.

"Ok, let's go home." Axel said.

The trio portaled into the kitchen of Castle Oblivion, where everyone was waiting for them.

"SUPRISE!"

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx simply stood and stared. Prince jumped at the sound, but then got a bit embarrassed and curled back up into a ball of fluff.

The castle was in full party mode. There were streamers everywhere, and balloons on the ceiling. There were bowls of chips, and boxes and boxes of pizza. But most of all, there was the cake.

"WOW!" All three said at once.

"You all did this for us?" Roxas asked. "I thought you all hated us...well except for Saix and Xigbar that is."

Axel spoke up, "You let us go on that AWESOME mission, and then throw us a party? This is SWEEEEET!"

Xemnas silently moved over to Larxene, "Awesome?"

"Superior, awesome means a thing that—"

"No, I know what it means, but they said the mission was...awesome?"

Everyone blanked, leaving our trio a bit confused.

"You liked the mission?" Xigbar asked. "That's great! Anyway, we think that even though you three give us the most problems, you three deserved a party."

"Nice save Xigbar." Larxene whispered.

The rest of the evening was spent putting the groceries away and, well, partying. The pizza was gone in a minute, and the cake in a second. Then someone, probably Marly, asked Zexion if he had ever sang karaoke. Of course the answer was no, so we leave our nobodies with a very messy castle, everyone sleeping on chairs and tables and even the floor, karaoke music blasting, and a very happy ball of fluff.

"Miw!"

* * *

><p><strong>So...did ya like it? Please review! :3<strong>


End file.
